


All It Takes

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: After a long friendship, all it takes is a single moment for Yugi to fall in love.





	All It Takes

In the end, falling in love wasn’t because of anything special. It wasn’t a wish on a shooting star, or a kiss to revive him from a magic spell. It was just one little human moment.

They were walking back to the game shop for a sleepover, just late enough at the park playing Duel Monsters that the sun was setting. Shades of orange and scarlet painted Domino, every fruit stand and shop window bathed with warm tones, and Jonouchi was talking excitedly, gesturing to indicate the spike he’d made in volleyball during gym class.

Yugi held his books with his face tilted up, listening to Jonouchi go on about how he almost made Touma fall flat on his face and how it served him right for trying to knock Asahi over earlier in the game because he wasn’t ‘good enough’. There was a static grinding noise to his right for a moment, before an upbeat song started to play.

One of the vendors had set a boombox next to the bananas, and Jonouchi grinned, swaying his hips. “Oh, Shizuka loves this song!”

“Apparently you do too!” Yugi laughed as Jonouchi started singing along in the middle of the street. His voice didn’t match the high-pitched singer, but he didn’t seem to care in the slightest. The vendor chuckled, turning it up a little, and when Jou half-twirled around, he was wearing a big grin and a slight flush on his cheeks. The tips of blonde hair brushed over his eyes, and the rays of the setting sun reflected the joyously rich amber like facets of a gemstone.

Yugi couldn’t help but stare, and felt something sweet and warm creep up his spine, as if he was being filled with hot chocolate. He was struck with the sudden urge to pull Jonouchi down and see if his lips tasted of the coffee they’d shared not twenty minutes ago.

“Yugi? You there?” Jonouchi waved a hand in front of him, and he shook himself out of his daze.

“I’m fine.” A smile crept across his face, even as it warmed a bit from the blush spreading at the thought of kissing his best friend. He could wonder more about this new revelation later, but for now, walking side by side was the best place he could imagine being. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission fic, and I really like how it came out! Wishshipping deserves far more love. Comments super appreciated!


End file.
